


forest celebration

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [8]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Rayllum, Rayllum Birthday Bash (The Dragon Prince), Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-500, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020: Day 15: Callum's birthdayCallum’s birthday was way more eventful than it had ever been, in its own way.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811080
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	forest celebration

Callum’s birthday was way more eventful than it had ever been, in its own way.

The war hadn’t even been over a month, and all of the countries were trying to rebuild the trust and friendships that hadn't been seen for over a thousand years, but when his day came, it was like he was given the royal treatment, even if he still wasn’t home in Katolis with Ezran.

Instead, he was on the road with his brother, and Rayla of course, on their way to travel from town to town, listening to the people and telling them about the bright future. They had just entered Earthblood territory and would arrive at the next town in about a day or two if they walked quickly.

To be honest, he had actually forgotten what date it was, and that his birthday had even been close in the first place. But then he had woken up with Rayla playfully shaking him, and then pecking his cheek when he had opened his eyes. She had proceeded with congratulating him, which made him realize what day it was, and before he could answer, Rayla had given him a handful of newly picked berries.

It wasn’t like any of the birthdays he had had before, the entirety of Katolis celebrating it like a national holiday, a platter of all of his favorite fruits at the dining table, and getting a mountain of gifts, but in it’s own way, this would end up being the best birthday he had ever had. It meant so much to him, it was true love and care with every word Rayla said, and the simplicity made it so beautiful. She wanted to show how much she loved him with the little she had, which was the berries in the forest. The simple gesture of caring had made him fall for her all over again.

She wasn’t celebrating and congratulating him because he was a prince, but because she actually loved and cared for him. So in that moment when he had woken up to her, he knew the entire day would be special, because he would spend it with her.


End file.
